Currently, as required by the maintenance of social stability and preventing violent terrorist attacks, video monitoring has been widely applied at various public places. Generally, video monitoring is technical means substituting for human eyes monitoring to enable the security department to be aware of on-site situations remotely. Wherein, some front end cameras are integrated with intelligent feature recognition and behavior detection algorithms, and may analyze according to predetermined rules, to identify any person entering into a restricted zone, crossing warning lines, or gathered crows. Accordingly, an alarm may be issued to a monitoring center based on the analysis result to prompt the surveillant to pay attention to abnormal events.
However, at least following issues present in the prior art. Current video monitoring systems or intelligent monitoring cameras are only provided with video collection and analysis functions, but cannot found abnormal sounds or smells such as screams, oil or gad leakages, smoke pervasion, which however are constitutions of abnormal events and may diffuse and affect public safety if no early reactions are taken. Meanwhile, if an emergency occurs, persons at the scene cannot notify the security department in time through the video monitoring system.